


Ready

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and Brother Moments ♥ [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Drabble, M/M, Top Dean, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted drabbles from my (very nsfw) tumblr, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/specialcases-soulmates">specialcases-soulmates</a>, usually inspired by photos or gifs. Little wincest goodies ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

 

God, Sam never did wait well. Dad is barely out of the motel parking lot when he pulls his shirt up off over his head and comes at Dean, pushing him back against the arm of the couch and crawling onto his lap.

Dean wants to chastise him, wants to remind him to give Dad a few minutes in case he forgets something, but his kid brother is already hard and peaking out the top of his too-tight jean shorts and Dean’s words turn to moans as Sam attacks his jaw with his teeth and his tongue.

Dean can’t think past the smooth honey warm skin of Sam’s sunkissed body and by the time Sam is grinning against his lips, licking his way inside, Dean’s got his hand down the back of Sam’s shorts and a finger teasing at his hole. It’s already slick.

“Jesus, Sammy. You get yourself ready for me?” Dean pants the words around Sam’s candy tongue and groans, rocking up against him as he pulls Sam close.

Sam nods and his dimples are near blinding when he smiles, face flushed so perfectly pink, eyes bright and eager.

“Please, Dean,” is all he says, breathless and beautiful and absolutely more than Dean could ever deny. Dean doesn’t waste another second. He manhandles Sam up and tears off those damn shorts so he can bend Sam over and slide home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love ♥


End file.
